The new kids in danville
by Ilikecartoonsandzombies
Summary: Send in an oc or help out some story ideas and songs but basicly your oc will be on adventures with Phineas and ferb and the gang also this will be my frist fanfic
1. Chapter 1

I love p&f I almost watch it religiously so I want to go adventures on them so I making this fanfic it is also my first and I want you guys who read this to join me so here we go send your oc in so they need a

Name:

Boy or girl:

Appernce(you know skin color,height,eye and hair color):

Persontlity:

Age:

History:

Friends:

Enimes:

Crushs:(etheir canon or an oc)

For example

Name:Alex Martin

Boy or girl:boy

Appernce: tan skin tall as ferb black spikey hair bown eyes red deadpool cap black tee shirt black jeans black and red tenney shoes

Personlty:nice kind outgoing courages bit strange and **he will break the 4th wall loyal**

**Age**:13

History:his family moved to Danville because of his dads job he met phin and ferb and the gang and hung out with them ever since

Friends:the gang and the Ocs

Enimes:candice

Crush:a girl oc

sorry if it will be bad I'll keep it close to the tv show of course with new ideas

Also I need people to help come up with story ideas and songs also I will accept 5 kids or teens


	2. Chapter 2

Live form the tristate its the oc awards *cues to a stage* now your host ilikecartoonsandzombies *i come out* "thank you thank you, boy did I have tough decisions for ocs but here they are." *picks up an envelope* "I chose 3 boys 4 girls and I made a change I've sent The fireside girls to a training camp excluding Isabella to get more training so I could make room for the ocs."And with out further to do here are the the Ocs come on out first it's my oc Alex *Alex comes out* "thanks man" he said "now for the first girl oc come on out rose" *the audile claps I forgot to mention the audice* *rose comes out and courtesies* "thank you". "and now for the next boy oc roses little brother Adrian" *a boy who looks like rose comes out in a blue shirt and grey shorts* "thanks" he says as he waves,' now for the next oc we have jaylie may come on out" *jaylie comes out and waves*she says in a thick Hispanic voice "thanx every one" "now for the next boy oc we have alec who I made the brother of my oc,wait where is he" *a boy on a motorcycle comes in and stops* "sorry I'm late every on" he says in a deep voice 'that ok but thank you for coming" "no probs man" alec repiles 'now for the next oc serena dove" *serena comes out* "thank you for choosing me" 'your welcome now for the last oc jasmine" *jasmine comes out* "thanx'

" your welcome now for a guest performance by lmfo" *a man comes up and whispers in ilikecartoonandzombes ear* 'what we're out of time" *the man nods* "well good night everybody"


	3. Chapter 3 fantisy becomes reality part 1

It was a peaceful day in Danville go to our usual place at the flynn-fletcher backyard we join our two favorite stepbrothers as they sit in the usual place under the tree."you know ferb I don't know what we're gonna do today,we've built a bunch a things over the summer like a rocket ship,rolloarcoster,an alienship hot rod and much more not to mention going to the moon and two distance planets,but back to the main problem at hand I dont know what to do today".

Just as phineas said that ten houses away a car pulled up in the drive and out bursted a boy runing toward the Flynn-fleatcher back yard "bye mom going to phins and ferbs" he shouted manged to get there in five minutes pushed the back gate open."hey guys I got the new finkalberrydinkbat video game(sorry if I Mispelled it)" he proclaimed."cool Alex I heard about it it has cool graphics,new gaming engine,and alot more" phin looked ecxited."wait phin I thought you were specie (again sorry)"."what I can't enjoy both genres?" phin repiled with out looking at him."yeah I guess,man it's gonna be so epic 46 hours of gameplay I wish I can experience it in real life." Alex when phineas got an idea.

"Why not Alex,ferb I know what we're gonna do to day,we can hook up a mind transfer to the video game system so we can live it"phineas exclaimed."nice lets get to work" Alex fist pumped in they got to work that's when "watcha doin" isabella sweetly asked As she came in."we're buliding a mind transfer device to live the action of a video game" Phineas said without looking up from his blueprints."you think you can help out isabella?" Phineas asked."yes I can" she said as she got a hard hat and she was doing that Buford,bajeet,and rose came in."what are you doing dinner bell" Buford grunted."we are making a mind transfer device so we can live the new dinkalberryfinkbat game"."count me in youll need my toughness" he stated then he pulled out a stick of tough gum (TOUGH GUM!)."okey buford what about you baljeet?" Phineas asked."not even with a ten foot pole" He retorted.

"speckie"Alex scoffed."well rose what about you"Phineas moved to her."no I don't like fighting"she kindly said."ok" Phineas said."hey rose where's your little bro?" Alex asked."he's at home taking a nap" Rose answerd."okey" Alex said.

Just as they finshed serna,jasmine,and jayle Came in."hey what are you guys doing" they said in unison."we're making a mind transfer device"."that's cool for what though" jazmine asked."for an RPG game"Alex said smiling "You guys in or out"."I'm in" jazmine repiled."I'm in too" jaylie said."I'm out I don't like those games" serna said as she gazed at Buford."okay" Phineas got up and called every one "okey there's 8 helmets for people,we have me,ferb,isabella,alex,buford,jaylie,and jazmine".

(And so our heroes so our heros so bravly put on their helmets and jounied to the land of dinkalberryfinkbat except baljet since he was a stupid specke)"hey i heard that"baljet yelled to the sky (yeah so?) "oh not antoher dismbodied voice"baljet sighed

**To be countied**

a/n:sorry for the long wait it took me forver! yo complet this


	4. Chapter 4 an update

hey there followers sorry I have'nt been updating i have been busy with school i will be updating weekly so check it out(starting next week)


End file.
